In some instances, ethylene homopolymers and copolymers are used in durable and disposable goods, including molded parts and plastic films. Processes for polymerization of ethylene alone or with comonomers can yield ethylene homopolymers and copolymers.
A number of adverse conditions may arise that can affect the performance of a plant during the polymerization process. These conditions can lead to a total shutdown of the plant.
A need exists for improved polymerization processes that can avert a total shutdown of the plant. In particular, there is a need for polymerization processes which simultaneously complies with national or regional regulations and improves energy, material efficiency, or downtime.